This invention relates generally to teleoperator method and apparatus, and particularly to those which include means for providing the operator of remote apparatus with the same sense as working directly with his hands at the worksite.
Teleoperating, which is well known, includes the human performance of tasks at a remote location using manipulators. Telepresense includes providing the teleoperator with the same feedback and control that he would have were he actually at the worksite carrying out the operation with his own hands. Telepresence operation generally includes use of a stationary visual display, particularly a stereographic visual display of the remote workspace. Stereoscopic television systems are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,463 and 4,583,117 and in U.K. Patent Application GB 2,040,134.
Remote manipulators employing stereoscopic TV viewing together with force feedback also are well known as shown, for example, in an article entitled, xe2x80x9cControlling Remote Manipulators Through Kinesthetic Coupling,xe2x80x9d Bejczy et al, Computers in Mechanical Engineering, July 1983, pps. 48-60, and in an article entitled, xe2x80x9cStereo Advantage for a Peg-In-Hole Task Using a Force-Feedback Manipulatorxe2x80x9d by E. H. Spain, SPIE Vol. 1256 Stereoscopic Displays and Applications, 1990, pps. 244-254. In the Bejczy et al article, force-torque feedback is disclosed. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,445, a manipulator which includes force, torque and slip sensors of a type which may be employed with the present invention is shown.
Even though the operator of prior art manipulators is provided with a stationary three-dimensional image of the workspace, and manual controllers for control of the manipulators are provided with feedback, the operator is not provided with a sense of actually being present at the worksite. The present invention is directed to a viewing arrangement for use in a remote manipulation system which substantially adds to the operator""s sense of presence at the remote manipulator site.
An object of this invention is the provision of an improved teleoperator system and method which include an improved viewing system to enhance the operator""s sense of presence at remote manipulators controlled by the operator from a remote location.
An object of this invention is the provision of an improved teleoperator system and method of the above-mentioned type wherein an image of manipulator end effectors for viewing by the operator are sensed by the operator as comprising an integral part of hand-controllers used by the operator to control the end effectors, thereby giving the operator a strong sense of presence at the worksite.
An object of this invention is the provision of an improved teleoperator system and method of the above-mentioned type which is well adapted for use in a wide variety of applications including military, industrial, biomedical, and the like.
The present invention includes manipulators located at a worksite and which are controlled by hand-operated means at a remote operator control station. End effectors at the manipulators are used for manipulating objects located in a workspace at the worksite, and force-torque feedback is employed for transmitting back to the operator mechanical resistance encountered by the end effectors. Stereographic visual display means provide the operator with an image of the workspace. In accordance with the present invention, the image is located adjacent the hand-operated means so that the operator looks in the direction of the hand-operated means for viewing the image adjacent the hand-operated means. Either a real or virtual image of the workspace may be provided adjacent the hand-operated means. Display means for display of a real image may be located adjacent the hand-operated means for direct viewing of the real image by the operator. For display of a virtual image of the workspace, a mirror is located between the operator""s eyes and the hand-operated means. In this case, display means provide a real image which is inverted from top to bottom, which inverted image is viewed via the mirror, which mirror inverts the image and provides the operator with a virtual image of the workspace, which appears to be located adjacent the hand-operated means. By locating the image of the workspace adjacent the hand-operated means the operator is provided with a sense that the end effectors and hand-operated means are substantially integral despite, the fact the end effectors are located at the worksite and the hand-operated means are located at the remote operator""s station. A stereophonic sound system may be included to provide the operator with stereophonic sound from the worksite. Video camera means are provided for viewing the workspace from which an image of the workspace is obtained. Various other sensors and associated responders may be located at the worksite and operator""s station, respectively, for transmission of pressure, tactile, heat, vibration and similar information for enhanced telepresence operation.
Depending upon the application, different scaling may be provided in the transmission of information between the operator""s station and worksite. For example, for microassembly, microsurgery and like operations involving small part manipulation, optical and/or video magnification may be employed to provide an enlarged 3-dimensional image for viewing by the operator. With similar scaling between the hand operated means and manipulators, the perception of the operator is substantially that which a miniature operator would have were he at the worksite.